Don't so hard on yourself
I absolutely love this song, so I decided to post this here cause why not? Summary Holt is still feeling down about losing his sister in the earthquake. Hevy comes along to try make him feel better. Story In an afternoon, Hevy was looking for Holt at the Lookout. Hevy: Holt? Holt: I'm here...(in a sad tone) Hevy: What are you doing here? You still thinking about her? Holt: Why wouldn't I be? I'm to blame for her not to be here... Hevy: That's not true... Holt: That's what you say... Hevy sighs at Holt. He then thought of something of what their mother would do. Hevy: (beginning to sing) I came here with a broken heart that no one else could see I drew a smile on my face to paper over me But wounds heal and tears dry and cracks they don't show So don't be so hard on yourself, no Holt immediately looks at Hevy. Hevy: Let's go back to simplicity I feel like I've been missing me Was not who I'm supposed to be I felt this darkness over me We all get there eventually I never knew where I belonged But I was right and you were wrong Been telling myself all along Don't be so hard on yourself, noo Learn to forgive, learn to let go Everyone trips, everyone falls So don't be so hard on yourself, noo 'Cause I'm just tired of marching on my own Kind of frail, I feel it in my bones Won't let my heart, my heart turn into stone So don't be so hard on yourself, noo I'm standin' on top of the world, right where I wanna be So how can this dark cloud be raining over me But hearts break and hell's a place that everyone knows So don't be so hard on yourself, noo Let's go back to simplicity I feel like I've been missing me Was not who I'm supposed to be I felt this darkness over me We all get there eventually I never knew where I belonged But I was right and you were wrong Been telling myself all along Don't be so hard on yourself, noo Learn to forgive, learn to let go Everyone trips, everyone falls So don't be so hard on yourself, noo 'Cause I'm just tired of marching on my own Kind of frail, I feel it in my bones Won't let my heart, my heart turn into stone So don't be so hard on yourself, noo '' ''Oh, oh, oh, I I learned to wave goodbye How not to see my life Through someone else's eyes It's not an easy road But no I'm not alone So I, I won't be so hard on myself no more Don't be so hard on yourself, noo Learn to forgive, learn to let go Everyone trips, everyone falls So don't be so hard on yourself, noo 'Cause I'm just tired of marching on my own Kind of frail, I feel it in my bones Won't let my heart, my heart turn into stone So don't be so hard on yourself, noo 'Cause I'm just tired of marching on my own Kind of frail, I feel it in my bones Won't let my heart, my heart turn into stone So don't be so hard on yourself, no Holt smiles and hugs his little brother tight. Holt: Thanks lil bro... I needed that. Hevy: It's okay....I will always be here for you. Holt: And I with you. The End. ' ' '''' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:German Knight's pages Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories